Secretos
by laau
Summary: Secretos es una historia sobre un chico que esta perdidamente enamorado pero todo cambia cuando su amada cae de la ventana encima de el. ¿Se habra caido o la habran tirado?


Troy estaba confundido. Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, una de ellas era _Gabriella_. En realidad era la unica, todas las semanas despertaba pensando en ella y se dormia imaginando como se sentiria con ella a su lado. Pero la cruda realidad era que ella no le pertenecia, el no era la razon por la cual ella suspiraba, era _otro_. O al menos el creia eso.

Habia tenido oportunidades de acercarse a ella pero siempre llegaba aquel chico, la abrazaba y se la llevaba.

"Como el seductor nato que eres me parece extraño que ella no se derrita cuando te ve" le habia dicho su mejor amigo.

Pero ella no era como las demas chicas. Ella era dulce y al verla su corazon de aceleraba, Troy podia tener cualquier chica que quisiera peor el la queria a _ella_y, al no poder tenerla, se sentia frustado.

_Claro es eso, ¡ella no me gusta!, solo la quiero porque no puedo tenerla. _Reflexiono tumbado boca arriba en su cama.

_¿A quien engañas?, ¡te encanta!, no solo porque la tienes sino porque ella es todo lo que buscas. _

Troy se obligo a concentrarse. La voz en su cabeza tenia razon, ella era _todo _lo que el buscaba. Tenia esa sonrisa que lo hacia derretirse, esa miraba que juraria podia ver su alma y esa belleza unica por la cual cualquier hombre se volveria tan loco como ya estaba el.

De repente sono su celular sacandolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miro la pantalla. Era Sharpay, su mejor amiga.

"Hola Sharp!" saludo sin animos.

"¡Que desanimado se te oye!" dijo adivinando su estado.

"¿Has llamado para recordarmelo?" le pregunto mientras se frotaba la cabeza cansadamente.

"No, ¡gracias a dios!" respondio exagerando su voz en la ultima frase. "He llamado para recordarte que hoy vuelve tu hermana"

"¿Mi hermana?, ¡imposible!, ella vuelve en noviembre" respondio descuidadamente.

"¡Estamos en noviembre Bolton!" lo regaño Sharpay. "Quiero que te bañes, te cambies y ¡salgas corriendo al aeropuerto!" agrego casi gritando la ultima frase.

"¡Si, mi capitana!" se burlo Troy y corto.

¿Como habia podido olvidarse de su hermana?. Claro, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en _Gabriella_.

_¡Basta Troy!. Concentrate. Bañate. Cambiate. ¡Y ve por tu hermana!_.

Asi lo hizo. A la media hora ya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando.

"¡Troy!" grito una voz conocida a su espalda.

Se dio vuelta. Alli estaba su hermana. Con pantalones cortos blancos y una remera naranja de tiras. Esa no era la hermana que recordaba. Su hermana jamas usaba pantalones cortos y remeras de tiras, si que le hizo bien el extranjero.

La abrazo. "Estas hermosa hermanita" le dijo cariñosamente.

"Tu tambien" le respondio en el mismo tono cariñoso.

"Dime, Lauren, ¿como lo has pasado?" le pregunto soltandola y agarrando su valija.

"Genial, ¡fue el mejor año escolar!" -_y el ultimo-_ añadio para ella. "Crei que te habais olvidado, no contestaste el telefono cuando llame anoche" cambio de tema.

"Lo se y lo siento" respondio. "Se me paso"

"Espero que alla sido eso y no que te olvidaras de mi" reprocho Lauren.

"Eso jamas" mintio riendo Troy.

Despues de dejar a su hermana en la casa salio a caminar.

Por alguna casualidad de la vida -_o por su corazon- _termino en la puerta de la casa de _Gabriella_.

"¡Cuidado!"

Escucho antes de algo o alguien le cayera encima.

Abrio los ojos despacio, al hacerlo su mandibula cayo. La persona que se habia caido arriba suyo no era nada mas ni nada menos que _Gabriella_.

Troy estaba sorprendido. No porque Gabriella se haya caido encima de el. Si no lo que le producia el contacto con su cuerpo, porque vale decir que ella estaba con los brazos sobre sus hombros, su mirada clavada en la de el y su boca demasiado cerca de la suya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Troy levanto una mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Ella se estremecio y cerro los ojos difrutando del roce.

"¿Te lastime?" dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

El iba a apartar la mano pero ella no lo dejo, la agarro y se la llevo a los labios.

"Gracias por atraparme" beso suavemente su mano antes de levantarse, extender la suya y ayudarlo.

"¿Porque te tirastes de la ventana?" pregunto tomando sus manos.

"No puedo responder" dijo delicadamente mirandolo fijamente a los ojos y se fue dejando a Troy muy confundido.

_¿Porque se tiro de la ventana? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez Troy.


End file.
